


Taquin

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, why am I writing this type of thing I don't even go here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras is not happy about Grantaire being a tease and reacts accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taquin

Enjolras was going to kill him.

He knew Grantaire wasn’t exactly thrilled about being dragged along to charity gala Enjolras had been invited to, but he’d promised to behave himself, and this, this was certainly _not_ behaving.

Grantaire’s behavior had started out innocently enough - reaching over to brush his hand against Enjolras’s, an occasional peck on the cheek or chaste kiss while they were dancing - but even then there had been a playful gleam in the artist’s eyes that should have told Enjolras something was up.

The blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he felt Grantaire’s hand come to rest on his thigh under the table for what was probably the sixth or seventh time that night. When he looked over to glower at him, Grantaire was smiling at him innocently.

“If you keep it up…” Enjolras was going to make a threat, he was, but his sentence trailed off as Grantaire’s hands slid a few inches higher on his thigh.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Grantaire said, stopping his hand just below Enjolras’s crotch and letting it linger there for a few moments before removing it. His innocent expression turned briefly to a leer before returning to normal.

The death glares Enjolras kept shooting Grantaire throughout the rest of the evening accomplished nothing. If anything, Grantaire’s behavior only worsened, and by the time they were ready to leave Enjolras wasn’t sure if he wanted to strangle his boyfriend or jump his bones right there in public.

The drive home was silent, mostly because Enjolras was too busy trying to focus on driving to talk and Grantaire was too busy looking pleased with himself. You could be sure that Enjolras was going to wipe that look off his face as soon as they got home.

He didn’t even wait until the front door had fully closed behind them before he was shoving Grantaire bodily against the wall in the hallway and slamming their mouths together. Normally Enjolras preferred to let Grantaire take the initiative when they did this, but he had an entire evening’s worth of pent-up frustration to let out.

Grantaire didn’t seem to mind too much. He appeared to be more than happy to let Enjolras work along his jaw, biting at his earlobe before moving down his neck. A line of fabric stopped him and Enjolras gave a low growl, moving his hands up to pull at Grantaire’s tie and collar. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he muttered.

He felt Grantaire chuckle. The chuckle quickly turned into a groan as Enjolras succeeded in removing the tie and pulling open the top of Grantaire’s shirt, promptly going to work on his collarbone until he was satisfied with the mark left there.

Enjolras was dimly aware of Grantaire’s hands fumbling at his own tie, and he pulled them away, pushing Grantaire’s arms to his sides as he clawed at the brunet’s jacket, yanking it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

“Easy on the suit, it’s rented, rememb-” Grantaire’s words were cut off as Enjolras went for his mouth again, catching Grantaire’s lower lip between his teeth and biting. He was rewarded by Grantaire moaning into his mouth and reaching up to tangle a hand in his blond curls. Without relinquishing Grantaire’s mouth, Enjolras hastily finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting his fingers trail down Grantaire’s ribs. He felt Grantaire’s breath hitch and smirked against his lips.

“Is this the reaction you were aiming for?” Enjolras muttered as he gripped Grantaire’s sides and lightly dug his fingernails into the skin, making him shiver.

“I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to,” Grantaire replied, gasping a little as Enjolras dipped his fingers just below the waistline of his pants.

“You being a fucking tease all night.” Enjolras ground against him and Grantaire actually whimpered.

“Oh right…that…” Grantaire gave a weak laugh that broke off into a curse as Enjolras arched into him again. “ _Fuck_ , you keep that up and we won’t make it to the bedroom…”

Enjolras grinned and pulled away, prompting a whine from Grantaire. The brunet was wide-eyed and panting and Enjolras felt a surge of smugness. “Why the bedroom? What’s wrong with right here?”

Grantaire’s breathing quickened. “Ah…okay…” He inhaled sharply as Enjolras latched onto his other collarbone and sucked harshly, still playing with the waistband of Grantaire’s pants. “I need to remember this for the next party we go to…”


End file.
